sorceryquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Palace Dungeon
How to activate the mansion portal and skip the ocean: *On level one, go up the stairs in the top left corner. *There is a simple path to follow from one staircase to another up to level 5 *On level 5 pull the lever to the north of the stairs you came up. *Then go back south to the secret passage and ride the slide down to level 4. *Go south down the level 4 hallway all the way to the stairs at the bottom. *Go through the secret passage behind the stairs and fight the master caster. *Open the chest he had and get the portal stone. *Go to the paladia mansion and give the stone to the rich guy. *Now there will be a portal in Paladia to the palace and you can skip the ocean. *The portal will be the same as from the Underwater and you can go to all 3 places (faster to get to deep sea area this way also) Palace Dungeon Level 1 screenshot Other *S : secret passage *UP: Underwater Portal (teleport to Ocean Dungeon Level 5) Also a portal to paladia after getting the portal stone. *L1: Lever Stairs *L2a, L2b, L2c : stairs to Level 2 Gates *GA <--> Ga Chests *C1 - Chest: 30,000 gold *C2 - Chest: Minor ressucitation potion *C3 - Chest: 50,000 gold *C4 - Chest: Salve of protection Palace Dungeon Level 2 screenshot Other *S : secret passage *R : Sanctuary rest stop Stairs *L1a, L1b, L1c : stairs to Level 1 *L3a, L3b, L3c, L3d : stairs to Level 3 Levers *L1 : blue lever (down for white door) *L2 : green lever (down for yellow and white door) *L3 : red lever (down for yellow and white door) *L4 : unlocks gate GA Gates *GA <--> Ga *GB <--> Gb (yellow door) *GC <--> Gc (white door) Chests *C1 - Mithril key *C2 - Superior restoration herbs *C3 - Concentrated mana potion Palace Dungeon Level 3 screenshot Other *S : secret passage *Sa, Sb : bottom of slides from level 5 towers Stairs *L2a, L2b, L2c, L2d : Stairs to Level 2 *L4a, L4b, L4c, L4d, L4e : Stairs to Level 4 Gates *GA <--> Ga Levers *L1 : Lever (probably unlocks a gate) Chests *C1 - Chest: Worn town portal spell (Paladia) *C2 - Chest: Fine trapper's rifle *C3 - Chest: Ressucitation potion *C4 - Chest: Rubber gloves Palace Dungeon Level 4 screenshot Other *S : secret passage *MB : minor boss Master Caster (has the portal stone to activate portal in paladia mansion) *Sa, Sb : bottom of slides from Level 5 towers Stairs *L3a, L3b, L3c, L3d, L3e : Stairs to Level 3 *L5a, L5b, L5c, L5d, L5e : Stairs to Level 5 Gates *GA <--> Ga *GB <--> Gb *GC <--> Gc Levers *L1, L2 : Lever for something (L1 opens GB, L2 opens GC) Chests *C1 - 60,000 gold *C2 - Paladin's hammer *C3 - Better concentrated mana potion *C4 - Reticle ring Palace Dungeon Level 5 screenshot Other *S : secret passage *BD : king get turned into Blue Dragon here. Prepare to fight. -note: don't use more than 1 or 2 buffs total in blue dragon fight or he will use greater roar which debuffs your party and sticks you with fear so your people won't act. it cause me to get slaughtered. Otherwise its a boss so a % damage attack like snipe or slit combined with physical weaken like poison arrow or acid cloud should work well. Stairs *L4a, L4b, L4c, L4d, L4e : Stairs to Level 4 Levers *L1, L2, L3, L4, L5, L6 : Lever for something (access to blue dragon, They opens: L3-GA, L4-GB) Slides *S4a : Slide to Level 4 target Sa *S4b : Slide to Level 4 target Sb *S3a : Slide to Level 3 target Sa *S3b : Slide to Level 3 target Sb Gates *GA <--> Ga *GB <--> Gb *GC <--> Gc *GD <--> Gd *GE <--> Ge Chests *C1 - Pendant of thunder immunity (Magic key) *C2 - 75,000 gold *C3 - Major ressucitation potion *C4 - Superior concentrated heal potion *M7 Chest: 100,000 gold *S7 Chest: 100,000 gold